halofandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel-034
Name: Samuel *'Tag:' SPARTAN-034 *'Rank:' Petty Officer Second Class *'Spartan Class:' Class 1: 2525 *'Planet of Origin:' Unknown *'Current Status:' KIA Summary Sam-034 was a Spartan-II supersoldier. He was by far, the closest and best friend of John-117, even after he died. He was also close to Kelly-087. Personality and Description Sam was considered to be the strongest of the Spartan-II. He was larger than John by at least a head, and bigger as well. He had a tan complexion, sandy hair and green eyes.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 78 He does not display the same leadership qualities as John does, but he does act as John's second in command throughout the duration of his life. Biography Sam was abducted in 2517 at age six after he was singled out as physically and intellectually exceptional by Dr. Catherine Halsey. He was replaced with a Flash Clone, and sent to Reach to train with the other Spartans under the watchful eyes of Chief Petty Officer Mendez and Deja. On the first day of training, the children were at Military Reservation 01478-B when Mendez put them into teams of three. Sam, John and Kelly were part of the same team on the first day. They came in last place and were not allowed to eat dinner that night. It was, however, a lesson in teamwork, and the three never made the same mistake again. Sam trained with the Spartans at the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, helping John, Kelly, Fhajad-084 and Linda-058 overcome a squad of Marines and commandeer their Pelican. John was subsequently promoted to squad leader. After his Spartan Augmentations at the ONI Medical Facility station, Sam was the fastest to recover, and was in exceptional health. He was then aboard the UNSC Atlas for the military "funeral" for those Spartans who died during the augmentation process. He then returned to Reach for the final training of the Spartans in the Highland Mountains. Sam was picked in 2525 to go on the Spartan's first mission, to Eridanus II. He and the team boarded the Laden, infiltrated Eridanus Secundus, and captured Colonel Robert Watts. Sam was then at the UNSC briefing by Admiral Micheal Stanforth and Beowulf about the Covenant. He was then sent on the mission to the Roosevelt Military Base and eventually, he and the rest of the Spartans ended up on the UNSC Commonwealth and went to the Damascus Testing Facility on Chi Ceti IV to try on the MJOLNIR Armor. He was the second Spartan fitted into the armor, and said that he "thought he was in love." A Covenant frigate appeared in the system and engaged in a fight with the Commonwealth, damaging it. As the Covenant prepared to finish off the human ship, The Spartans, aboard a Pelican, launched themselves into space and managed to land on the surface of the ship. Sam, Kelly, and John were the only three Spartans who made it onto the ship, and they entered it through a hole caused by a MAC round. As they explored the ship, Sam was hit with a large globule of Plasma from the overcharged Plasma Pistol from a Jackal. Without shielding, the bolt burned a hole in Sam's armor. The Spartans made it to the engine room of the ship and planted several ANVIL-II ASM missiles on the fusion generator. Their only means of escape was to jump into space, but this was impossible for Sam since his armor was compromised. Rather than having Sam suffocate in space, John ordered Sam to hold off the Covenant forces to allow the missiles to destroy the entire ship.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 127-130 Sam was the first Spartan to be killed in combat. It seems that his position as John's second was subsequently taken by Fredric-104. Note: There was a number conflict with Sam-034 and Fhajad-084 but it has been widely accepted that Sam was, in fact, SPARTAN-034 because he was given that number first. Sources category:spartans